The present invention relates generally to the field of arc welding systems, and more particularly to an arc welding torch that is adapted for operation with a removable handle.
TIG (Tungsten Inert Gas) welding (also known as gas tungsten arc welding, GTAW, or HELIARC) is a type of arc welding process in which an electric arc is maintained between a cylindrical metal electrode and a metal object. The heat generated by the arc produces localized melting of the metal object. The electrode, typically tungsten, is secured to a torch to enable a user to direct the electrode and establish the point of contact between the electrode and the object. TIG welding may be performed with or without the addition of a filler metal. Typically, the weld puddle and the area surrounding the weld puddle are protected from the atmosphere by an inert gas. The inert gas prevents rapid oxidation of the weld and the surrounding metal.
The electricity for the welding process is provided by a power source through a welding cable coupled to the torch. Typically, the power source is a constant voltage AC, DC, or a combination AC/DC source. In addition, a TIG welding cable typically is adapted to transport the inert gas to the torch. Furthermore, the TIG welding process typically generates a substantial amount of heat in the electrode. Consequently, cooling fluid may be used to cool the torch. Thus, a welding cable for a TIG welding system may transport electricity, gas, and cooling fluid.
A typical TIG welding torch has a torch body and a handle that is disposed onto the torch body. The welding cable from a power supply typically is connected to a connector on the torch body. The handle may be removed from the torch body to enable the welding cable to be connected to the torch body. However, the handle typically is long or otherwise bulky and limits the ability of a user to operate in tight areas. The handle may be removed from the welding torch to enable the torch to access a tighter area. However, if the handle is removed, conductive metal portions of the welding torch are exposed, such as the connectors used to connect the torch body to the welding cable, increasing the possibility of an arc being produced between the welding torch and an adjacent structure, or the user.
A need exists for a technique to enable a welding torch to be operated with and without a handle. More specifically, a need exists for a technique to enable a welding torch to be operated without a handle and without risk of electrical arcing from the portions of the welding torch that are exposed when the handle is removed.